There are various conventional methods for cold treating lower strength, higher alloy steels, such as the methods provided in the ASM Handbook Online, Volume 4 and those provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,270. In addition, the affects on the crystal structure (i.e., microstructure or crystallographic structure) of steel after heat treating are generally well known in the art. In contrast, the affects of cold treating are discussed in the technical literature only with regard to low strength, high alloy steel, which may take the form of “tool steel.” It is generally understood that there is no significant benefit to cold treating high-strength, low alloy steel.